


A little more touch me

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, im bad at tagginf, sorry - Freeform, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Guitarists are good with theirs fingers.





	A little more touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long but I’m officially in college now. I’m basically a adult. I hate college but I have Thursdays off. I should be doing homework due tomorrow but instead I finished writing smut.

Why does that cunt still look hot with a broken nose?

I sat in the headteacher office across from Jack. That asshole busted my lip. He had a bloody tissue that he was using to attempt to stop the blood dripping down onto his tee. I had a ice pack held to my lip and a bandage taped to my head, I'm probably going to have to go hospital for that after I get qqqqtqtsuspended. It's very likely I'm getting suspended. 

"Once again I'm disappointed in you both." Mr Watson said walking through the door after being informed of what happens from the first aiders and multiple eye witnesses, "I expect better of you both."

"Your both very bright boys." Jack muttered under his breath the same time at he did, "It's a shame your ruin your education like this."

"Your parents will be informed." I giggled joining in, "They must be so disappointed in you both."

"I'm sure you boys would get along just fine if you wasn't at each other's throats every opportunity." Jack glared at me for joining in on his fun, "You never seem to learn through constant detentions so your both suspended for three days.”

“Surprise.” I mutter, “My second one this term.”

“That’s nothing to be proud of Gaskarth.” Mr Watson said and Jack laughed, “Your also on your second suspension Barakat so you can stop laughing.”

“Is that it?” I ask, “Because if I’m suspended I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to be”

“Go to the bathroom and clean yourselves up then you can leave.” He said, “And sort out your problems before you come back next week.”

I roll my eyes getting up out the chair. Sort my out problems with the hot asshole. As if. My problem with him is that he’s a hot asshole. Maybe now he has a broken nose he wouldn’t be as attractive, can he just stop. Why does he make me feel things I’m not ready to admit? 

If everyone knew I was attracted to him they would only think we fight because of that, it’s not true. He started the whole bullying and fighting. I was happy staring at him from a distance but he started on me so I’ll get back at him. He’s a dickhead for that. 

Jack enters the bathroom shortly after me dropping the wad of paper used to catch the blood from his nose in the bit and getting a good look at it in the mirror. I watched him in the mirror gently prod the broken nose and wince in pain. I slowly peel off the tape holding some sort of bandage on my forehead and see the cut from where my head was slammed on the edge of a open locker door. Im probably going to need stitches. 

“Twat.” Jack spat, “I need to go hospital because of you.”

“I have this.” I pointed to my forehead still gushing with blood, “I might have concussion I can’t even drive their.”

“Walk then.” He shrugged prodding his nose once more. 

“Can you drive me?” I ask, “Look it’s your fault and I’m only asking because if I drive I may kill someone.” 

“No.” 

“I’ll suck your dick or something.” I half joke instantly regretting it. 

“Still no.” Jack said a small grin threatening to appear on his face, “Go tell Mr Watson you started the fight then I will.”

“And what the seventeen people who saw was lying when they said you slammed me into a locker first?” 

“Make your own way to hospital gastrash.” He grabbed more tissue for his nose and left the bathroom. 

“Fuck you bararat.” I shouted after him, I guess I’m going to have to walk. 

At least it’s not a long walk. 

When I arrived in the hospital the one seat free was three seats over from Jack but on the row facing him instead of the row he was on. When I sit down he gives me a death glare before looking back down to his phone. What he did expect me to do stand when I was likely to bleed out? I feel so faint I’m not sure if from blood loss or hitting my head. Maybe both. 

“Alex Gaskarth?” A nurse called, the person at the front desk said they would put me first on the list because I might die.

I stood up grabbing my bag from under my chair.

“Why do you get to go first?” Jack asked as I walked past. 

“Because you might have killed me.” 

Jack rolled his eyes at me, he’s just pissed I walked here and still got treated first. I walk into a back room following the nurse. 

When I had stitches in my head and reassured I didn’t have a concussion I was instructed to take some painkillers before leaving. 

I was checking out my stitches in my phone by the parking meter when Jack gently shoved me out the way. 

“You could have asked.” I huffed, “Give me a lift please.”

“No.” Jack laughed thinking it was a joke, “Why would I?”

“Because I feel faint.” Jack’s eyes dart to my forehead, “Please.” 

“Not getting caught driving you anywhere.” He said putting some coins in the parking meter, “Though they are some pretty sick stitches.”

“Their fucking painful, if I wasn’t on the verge of fainting I would probably be feeling it a lot more.”

“Come on.” Jack sighed. 

“What?”

“I may hate you but I don’t want you to faint in the road on the way home.” Jack takes his ticket back out, I can’t believe he really agreed to drive me, “Don’t tell anyone I’m doing this for you.”

“I won’t.” I say following him to the car, “Why would I tell people I was prepared to beg you to drive me home.”

“You would have begged?” Jack unlocked the car and slid in to the drivers seat, “I would have loved to see that.”

“Shut up.” I mutter, “I just don’t want to die.”

“How are you going to pay me back then?” Jack asked, “For driving you.”

“By not grabbing hold of the steering wheel and crashing us into a tree.” Jack just laughs at me, “Why are you laughing?”

“I have Alex Gaskarth in my car threatening to kill me.” Jack slammed the breaks on at the lights, “I offered you a ride out the goodness of my heart and you want to kill us both.”

“Shut up.” I lean back, “You know my address right?”

“Only because I like to crash every party you throw to piss you off.”

“You crashed my birthday?” I question, “I was so wasted I couldn’t remember anything the next day.”

“I came, stole some beer and left.” 

“Alright.” I stared out the window, Jack Barakat is driving me home, this don’t feel real, “Is this when you decide you don’t hate me and we fuck in the bath seat?”

“You wish.” Jack pulled up outside my house, “You tell anyone and I’ll tell them you gave me a hand job on the way back.”

“You never spread that you did anything sexual with someone.” I said getting out the car, “Because then that person could say yeah we fucked and he moaned his brothers name when he came.”

“Thanks for the tip Gaskarth.” Jack burst out laughing, “I’ll punch you in school Monday.”

“At least give me time to recover.”

“Tuesday then.” He speed off leaving me outside my house grinning, I guess it’s time to face my parents. 

~~

The next day when I went to collect my car from the school car park instead of driving home I decided to park up in the mall and sit their for a bit. What started as a few minuets to think ended up becoming three hours because of Jack. Just as I decided to go home he pulled into the parking lot and it’s not as if I’m going to leave now. No I decided to stay staring at his empty car thinking. 

Then when he came out and left I stayed thinking for another fifteen minutes before deciding to go his house. He only lived ten minuets away so he’s probably home by now unless he decided to go somewhere else. Where else would he even go? All his friends are in school for at least another hour. I pull up outside his house thankful his car was parked outside. I probably could have knocked on the front door but I didn’t know if Jack’s parents where home, I don’t think they would appreciate the boy who broke their sons nose showing up on the their door step. 

Instead I looked up to the room I knew was Jacks (I crashed just as many as his party’s and he had mine) and decide that’s possible to climb with help of the tree. As I was working my way along a large branch I scraped my stitches on a branch above me and my hand instantly grab my head.

“Fuck.” I mutter looking down at my hand to see blood. 

I continue my way along the branch before getting close to the end. I lean out with a tight grip and kick Jacks window. 

“What the fuck Gaskarth?” Jack said opening it. 

“Help me.” I mutter, “Please.”

“Fuck sake.” Jack fully opened the window so he could climb out, he kept one hand gripping the handle and leant out, “Grab onto me I’ll try pull you in.” 

I grab Jacks wrist and he grabs mine pulling me in as I make a jump towards his window ledge. It wasn’t a big jump but it was terrifying knowing if I fell wrong I could break my neck. 

I let out the breath I was holding when I realised I was balanced on the window ledge being held tightly on by Jack.

“Thanks.” I climb inside his window. 

“So why are you here?” He asked, “You couldn’t wait for school for another fight.”

“Just putting this out their,” I’m going to regret this, “I don’t really hate you.”

“What?” Jack looked at me in shock, “Wait hold that thought I’m going to clean up your forehead first.”

Jack leaves the room and comes back a minuet later with a wet cloth that he presses to my head. 

“So I decided I don’t hate you.”

“Why now?” Jack was sitting closer to me than needed keeping pressure on my head, “Why not before we had the fight, or in the bathroom, or in the hospital, or in the car on the way back, or when you sat in the mall car park for hours.”

“You knew I was their?”

“I know your car Gaskarth.” Jack put a bit more pressure on my head and I winced, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The one and only Jack Barakat apologised this never happens, “Look I don’t hate you.”

“That’s a shame.” Jack took a long look at the cut before dabbing the cloth back on, “Because we could have had angry hate sex.”

“What?” Im dreaming, I must have hit my head and passed out.

“If you want.” Jack shrugged putting the wet cloth on his desk, “You can either climb out that window and pretend this never happened or you can accept my offer and let me take out any anger I still have for you with my dick in your ass.”

“And nothing about this leaves these four walls?” I ask considering the offer. 

“No unless you want it to.” Jack run his thumb over my still swollen lips, “So what’s your answer baby.”

I bite my lip where his thumb was causing it to bleed, “Jack...”

“So you know my name.” He laughed, lips close to mine but not quite touching, “So yes or no. Now or never.”

“Now or never?”

“Now or never.” Jack reassured, I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him on top of me, Jack took the hint putting his lips on mine and using too much tongue and not being careful of my bleeding lip, “So that’s a yes.” 

“Yes.” 

I grabbed a handful of Jacks hair moaning as he palmed me through my jeans. I’m in bed with Jack Barakat. Jack Barakat is unzipping my Jeans. I’m about to have sex with Jack Barakat. 

I fiddled with the zip of Jack’s jeans pulling them down to his knees just before he flipped me over. Jack hastily discarded both of our jeans on the floor and pulled my top over my head throwing that as well. 

Jack wraps his hand around my cock and starts stroking. I gasp loudly when I feel him insert a finger not having heard him open the lube. 

Jack adds another finger not even a minuet after the first. I bite back my moans until he brushes my prostate. 

“Jack.” I whisper still trying to hold back noises, Jack purposely brushes my prostate again attempting to get a reaction out of me, “Your so fucking good at this.” 

“I’m a guitarist.” He said adding another finger, “I’m good with my fingers.” 

“Again.” I moan as he brushed the sweet spot again.

“You done this before?” Jack asked removing his fingers, I nod quickly, “Good. That means I don’t have to be super gentle.”

“Just hurry up Barakat.” I mutter, Jack was being painfully slow, “I thought you wasn’t being gentle.”

“You know what Gaskarth.” Jack said deciding it was time for him to move, “I think your sexier when you actually say my name.”

Jack thrust into me and I moan of “Jack.” Escaped my lips. 

“That’s better isn’t it baby.” Jack kept thrusting into me whilst he left bite marks on my shoulder and finger print sized bruises on my hips, “Fucking hell Alex your amazing.”

“Jack!” I cry out as he started thrusting harder, “More.”

“God. Alex.” Jack moaned as he came, “Roll over.”

I did as he said when he pulled out of me disposing the condom in the nearby bin before wrapping his lips around my head. I get a grip on his bed covers and attempt not to buck up into his mouth as he just takes more of me. 

“Jack.” I moan, “I’m...”

With that Jack decided he was done and came off me laughing. 

“I’m not sure if you deserve to cum.”

“Jack.” I whine, “Please. You can’t do this to me.”

“Tell me how much you want this Alex.” Jack was on top of me purpose avoiding touching my dick, instead he kept kissing all over my chest between words, “Tell me how long you’ve wanted this.”

“Jack.” I breath, “Please. I need you. I’ve needed this for too long now. Please Jack.”

Jack decided that what I said was good enough and took my whole length into his mouth pushing down on my thighs to keep them in place. It was only a few seconds before I came. To my surprise Jack swallowed and kept sucking leaving me screaming in pleasure unable to move. 

“Fuck Jack!” 

“You better not have any STD’s” Jack said. 

“I don’t.” I mutter running my fingers through my hair, “Do you still hate me?”

“A little bit.” He smiled, “But it’s nothing that round two wouldn’t fix.”


End file.
